39 CLUES CONTEST! CLOSED! WINNERS ANNOUNCED!
by Kyparissia39
Summary: IT IS OVER! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO ENTERED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, it's me, Katja XD yes, I changed my username to 'Katja The Spy Dragoness' because I love Spies, Dragons, and Dragoness=a female Dragon:3 anyway, I just decided to put up my very first contest! LOL! Please read below for the info:)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CONTEST:<strong>

Okay... I decided to put up a small writing contest! I mean... why not? Many people had been doing it!

_Examples__: _the Anti-Cliche contest by bluester007.

So, I decided I could try this as well, and, I don't know, it seemed fun. Anyway, let's proceed to the info:

The Contest is about the 39 Clues, so, if you don't know what it is, haven't read those books, don't write fanfics about it, etc etc, I don't think you will be any interested... Anyway, as I was saying, I announce the topic:

**The topic is...:**

_**''How We Met.'' **_

I know. I know. Stupid title. But I could not come up with anything else. Here is what you should write if ya enter: (not Amy/Ian, sorry.)

**Remember, in the book 'The Black Circle', that Nataliya (aka NRR) said that she and Irina Spasky know each other since a long time and are good friends? Well, I was interested at this, and, I was always wondering how Nataliya and Irina came to be friends, how they met, etc. Sooo, here is your task, if you enter the contest: You must write a story about how Irina met Nataliya, how they became friends and all those. It is up to you:)**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>RULES:<strong>_

**1**. It can be any rating. (mainly because I am confused with the ratings, so I don't really mind.)

**2**. It has to include **Irina Spasky and Nataliya/ NRR **call her as you wish. You can put other characters in addition, but Nataliya and Irina must be the 2 main characters.

**3**. It can be up to 2 chapters.** At least one of the 2 chapters together must be 900+ words**. If you have the 900 words in one chapter, then there is no need to write a second one, or if you do, to make a better afterword/finale/finish, then you can have it as many or as few words as you wanna:)

**4**. NO ROMANCE between Irina and Nataliya. I know this rule sounds weird, but, believe me, I have seen female X female or male X male couples in a lot of 39 Clues fanfics.

**5.** The story must be taking place at **Russia. **

**6. **The two characters must be from **13 to 16 years old**. (because simply, after her 16 years old, Irina was accepted in KGB, according to the Black Book Of Buried Secrets, so I don't think she could meet Nataliya then.)

**7.** Genre of the story can be anything. But, better make one genre be a Drama, Hurt-Comfort, or Tragedy. _Won't _have any impact on your chances of winning, really, and it is really up to you, so write whatever you wanna:)

**8.** The most important rule: _**HAVE FUN! ^^**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>PRIZES:<strong>_

**1st Place: **A one-shot story about whatever 39 Clues related you wish. Reviews to 5 of your stories. A drawing for ya, whatever you wish, at my dA account. (Note that I DON'T draw humans.). A Dragon character free design on my dA account.

**2nd Place**: A one-shot story about whatever he/she wants, also, a poem about the 39 clues, whatever you want. A review to 2 of your stories. An icon for any of your accounts. ( , dA, Facebook, blah blah blah.)

**3rd Place: **A one-shot about whatever he/she wants. A review in 2 of your stories. An icon made by me, for any account you want. ( , dA, Facebook, blah blah blah.)

**To Everyone Who Enters, even if they are not of the 3 first:** A review to one of your stories, and a small drabble with your fav 39 Clues Couple:)

**PLEASE NOTE THAT IF I HAVE 4 OR LESS THAN 4 ENTRIES, IT WILL BE ONLY 1 OR 2 PLACES BUT THE PRIZES WONT CHANGE. IF I HAVE ONLY 1 ENTRY THE CONTEST WILL BE CANCELLED.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>OTHER:<strong>_

If you wanna enter, please review in this 'story'. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, by sending a PM. When your entry is ready, please send me a PM. Also, in the summary of your entry, mention that the story is for a contest, and mention my username please:3

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>DEADLINE:<strong>_

Okay, the deadline is at the **end of July**. Please note that I live in Greece, so take the_ time zones_ into account for the date^^; anyway, if someone wants, I can_ extend the deadline_, I have no prob:)

Please, enter this lil' contest (the first one I ever host!^^) have fun and enjoy yourselves:) I look forward to see your wonderful stories! Thanks so much!^^

~Katja~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is it^^ Please enter this lil' contest:) I know it concludes two of the less popular 39 Clues characters but hey that's the point! I mean, okay, what is this now, all Amy X Ian, Ian X Amy and all over again:3 Okay, I get it Amy is the main character, Ian is a handsome rich boy from England but heeey, it's getting old and boring^^ so let's give the spotlight to someone else for a while, what do you say?:) <strong>

**Anyway, I repeat, if you enter, please leave a review here:) Thank you all and I hope yo have a wonderful summer/winter/autumn/spring and have fun! Thankies!:)**

**Katja~**


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE! please check it out!

Hi there, it is me, Kat (or Katja, whatever you wish), all over again XD This is an **update about the contest. Please read it.**

The deadline was the 31 of July, and 3 or 4 people (one of them not sure) had volunteered to enter. This means there will be around 2 prizes. Butm only 1 of them has submited their entry, so I will be extending the deadline.

_**New deadline is:**_ the **5th of August**. I can also put 2** or 3 more days if you wanna**, but, please, I would **prefer not to take it too far**...

Also, another update!

**If I have only 1 participant, she (because my only participant is a girl) will be getting the 1st prize or any of the other 3 she wants, or a combination, automatically, because she wrote an awesome story so I think it would be unfair for her not to get anything. **

**THIS DOES NOT MEAN SHE WILL BE WINNING AUTOMATICALLY IF THERE WILL BE MORE PEOPLE ENTERING! IF I HAVE MORE THAN 1 ENTRY, I AM GONNA JUDGE THOUGHTFULLY AND MAY THE BEST ONE WIN!**

_**I believe in ya all my friends!^^**_

**ENTRIES**** SO FAR**_**:**_

**1). **''Rescue in a Fire'', by 1bluesapphire : Rescue in a Fire

So, this is it. Please_ submit your entries_^^

Katja~


	3. WINNER(S)!

Hello everyone! I finally found time to judge the contest entries! And, here we are with the winner! At first, let's present the contestants:

**1bluesapphire** with the entry **'Rescue in a Fire'**

**Lukeskywalk **with the entry '**Agents of The Snake'**

As well as a great big THANK YOU! To **OnceUponABrokenRegal** that volunteered on entering, but could not write her entry. Don't worry dear, you are receiving a prize too for entering and you can still write your entry! (but it won't be judged:3)

And now, the moment everyone waited: _**THE WINNER!**_

Both entries were exceptional. Well-written, with great descriptions, great grammar, syntax, etc. I liked both very much, and I had a hard time choosing:3 that is why the deadline was delayed for even a month XD I really loved both entries! But, due to only 2 entries, the winner will be only one. So, with no further delay, the winner iiiiiiiiiiissssssss...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Keep scrolling...

...

...

The winner is...

...

...

_**1BLUESAPPHIRE! **_*insert drums music and trumpets here*

**CONGRATULATIONS DEAAAAAR! YOU ARE THE WINNER OF THE 'HOW WE MET' CONTEST!**

Oh well... my apologies to Lukeskywalk... your entry was great, Luke, and I enjoyed every chapter of it, but, some rules of the contest were bent... like, the maximum of the chapters should be 3, Irina and Nataliya should not be older than 16 and... well, they should be the two main characters^^; but don't you worry! You are receiving a prize too, for your effort! And your story is EPIC! Please continue writing it, we all love it

Now for the prizes: (note: the prizes had changed a bit, except the first prize.)

**1bluesapphire receives**: _A 39-Clues one-shot story with whatever you wish. Reviews to 5 of your stories(but this will take me a while^^;). A drawing for you, on my dA or Furaffinity account. Just tell me what you want. (On an update, I DO DRAW HUMANS NOW, but anime style and not prefect:3). A Dragon character design at my dA or Furaffinity account. (please describe me how would you want the Dragon to be. You can look at my dA gallery for ideas__ )_

**LukeSkyWalk receives:** _Reviews to 2 of your stories, and a 39 clues drabble (aka small story) with your fav 39 clues couple. (tell me which is it.)_

**OnceUponABrokenRegal receives****:** _A 39 clues one-shot with her favourite 39 clues couple. (it can be a crack!ship too:3) _

**TO RECEIVE YOUR PRIZES, SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE WITH WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE!**

**1bluesapphire**: tell me what the one-shot should be about. What would you like me to draw. Describe me how your Dragon should be.

**LukeSkywal**: tell me your favourite 39 clues couple.

**OnceUponABrokenRegal: **tell me which couple would you like for the one-shot.

Well that's it:3 I hope you are satisfied with your prizes, my friends

_**Thank you all for entering, have a nice day/night, enjoy your lives, and I hope you participate in feature contests too! THANK YOU ALL!**_

_Katja¬_


End file.
